Plan Backfired
by Kativa-chan
Summary: Ino possesses Naruto's body and confesses her love to Sasuke. Sasuke thinks it's Naruto, and in return says he loves him too. What will Naruto do once he gets his body back and finds out that he's Sasuke's boyfriend? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Ino sighed as she searched for Naruto. For her plan to work on Sasuke, Naruto was the only one that she could use. She couldn't use another girl; for fear that Sasuke might like them. Naruto was the perfect candidate, being that he probably knew Sasuke the most, since they were on the same team, and because they were really close, best friends type close.

"It's the only way to get Sasuke-kun to fall in love with me! I'll just simply posses Naruto's body, and tell Sasuke that I love him. While Sasuke is shocked, and very disgusted at the fact that a boy liked him, (thinking its Naruto telling him) I'll run off in Naruto's body, and then come back in my own, and comfort Sasuke! It'll work perfectly! It's so flawless, I'm actually proud of myself for thinking of such an amazing idea!" Ino giggled as she searched for Naruto.

"Come on Naruto! Where are you? Oh! There he is!" Ino said to herself as she approached Ichiraku. She should have known Naruto was always there! It was around lunch time, and that would normally mean Naruto went to go get lunch, since he barely knew how to cook anything but instant ramen, which wasn't really cooking because all you had to do was pour hot water into the instant ramen cup.

'Is ramen the _only_thing Naruto eats'?' Ino wondered. Oh boy, if she only knew.

"Hi Naruto!" Ino said as she sat down next to Naruto. Trying to be cheerful and nice, but failing quickly. Naruto blinked and starred at her as he kept eating his ramen. He and Ino never really spoke to each other. So why was she doing this now? It only meant that she wanted something from him. Whatever it was, Naruto was not going to give it to her.

"What do you want Ino?" Naruto asked. He didn't really mind Ino though, they had become friends after they took the chuunin exams together the second time and both passed. He just hated when people took time from him eating his precious ramen.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about this. But it has to be done! I really hope you won't be angry with me after this!" Ino said as she began performing her Shintenshin no jutsu.

"Huh? Sorry about what Ino?" Naruto asked as Ino's body fell limp and unconscious onto the counter. Ino, who was now in Naruto's body, jumped up in happiness. She was ready to put her plan into action.

"Yes! This is definitely going to work! Now, off to find Sasuke-kun." Ino ran as fast as she could away from. She didn't want to leave her body lying there for too long. No telling what would happen. Or who would touch it. Then again, the owner of Ichiraku would probably think she fainted, and send her body to the hospital.

'Sasuke? Where are you Sasuke?' Ino thought to herself. This time of day, Sasuke would probably be taking a break to eat from his daily training. However, she had no clue as to where he would be.

"Hey!" Ino yelled out and pointed at Kiba, she was trying her best to act like Naruto, so no one would be suspicious.

"Kiba, do you know where that Sasuke-kun is?"

"Naruto, are you feeling okay? You're acting a little weird." Kiba responded.

"I'm fine! Where's Sasuke?" Ino tried asking again. Hoping that Kiba would mind his own business and just tell 'Naruto' where Sasuke was.

"He's in the forest training. I think he's eating lunch right now." Before Kiba could say anything else, Ino went running towards the forest. She had to get to Sasuke before he began his training again.

"Sasuke!" Ino yelled out. Sasuke looked up from his meal to stare at 'Naruto'. The blue-eyed ninja seemed a bit happy today.

"What is it dobe?" He asked calmly.

"Well, I...uh...Sasuke, the thing is, that I...I love you." Ino muttered out, the last three words were hard to understand. She knew her plan would work, she was just nervous for some reason. There was no way it would backfire. It wasn't as if Sasuke loved Naruto back, or anything weird like that.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He was unable to understand the babble of 'I love you'.

"I said...that, I love you! I have for so long! Since we were 12. I was just too nervous to tell you. I thought you'd hate me, or be disgusted at the fact that I, a boy, love you. And I know I'm hated by so many people in this village, so I didn't know how you'd react…I'm sorry, you hate me now don't you?" Ino said, jumping against Sasuke in attempt to hug him.

Sasuke starred at 'Naruto' in disbelief. Did he actually confess his love? It was about time! They were 15-year-old Chuunin. They knew each other since they were in the Academy. And now, Naruto was finally confessing his love.

Ino smiled. The plan had worked! Sasuke was surprised, and most likely disgusted. So now, all she had to do was wait until the boy broke down, and then she could run back to her body, and come back as herself to comfort him.

'Ha! Take that Sakura! Sasuke is all mine now.' She said to herself.

"It's about time dobe." Sasuke replied, smirked, walking closer to 'Naruto', causing Ino to blink in confusion.

"W...what?" Ino said. What was wrong with Sasuke? Why was he starring at 'Naruto' with such love and happiness? What was going on?

Suddenly, and surprisingly, Sasuke wrapped his arms around 'Naruto's' body.

"I love you too dobe. I have for a long time, but I never told you, because I thought I'd never stand a chance with you." Sasuke said.

Sasuke had cared for, or rather, loved Naruto for quite some time. However, there was no way he was going to be the first to confess. It just wasn't in his personality to do so. But he wanted to let Naruto know so badly. He already knew that Naruto felt some sort of attraction toward him. It was so obvious, and it was cute how Naruto was trying to hide it. Sasuke couldn't help but think how cute it was. Naruto tried so hard to keep it a secret, and he was failing badly. Which was the whole reason why Sasuke started to throw some hints towards Naruto, but the dobe was so naïve when it came to love. He didn't pick up on any of the signs; instead he thought Sasuke was just very friendly.

Ino's eyes widened as her brain processed what Sasuke had just said.

'What...No, Sasuke didn't...NO! It can't be true! He loves Naruto? Why would he love Naruto...what's to love about Naruto?' Ino asked herself as she starred wide-eyed at the Uchiha boy. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it! How could Sasuke love Naruto?

Ino's eyes widened at Sasuke's response. Her mouth, or rather Naruto's, opened and closed many times in attempt to say something. She tried to say something, but the shock was just too much for her.

Ino felt Sasuke tighten his hold on Naruto's body, pulling him closer. Ino melted in his embrace, completely forgetting that she was in Naruto's body. Her mind almost shut down. She always wanted Sasuke to embrace her, to feel his warm body against hers. Sasuke rubbed his hands over the other shinobi's back, rubbing up and down gently.

"Sasuke, I'm so happy!" Ino said, completely forgetting everything. She just loved the feeling of Sasuke's arms. She nuzzled into the Uchiha's neck. "So, does this mean we're going out now?" Ino asked. It was her dream-come true! She was finally going out with Sasuke.

"Whatever you want, Naruto," Sasuke replied, pulling 'Naruto' closer'. At this, Ino's eyes widened. She pulled away from Sasuke so quickly that she fell to the ground. She starred at Sasuke for a few moments before running off.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke yelled. He sighed as he watched the boy run off quickly. What was wrong with him?

"Dobe...you must be shy. Well, that's okay, it'll be gone soon." Sasuke said to himself as he ran after his new boyfriend. Boyfriend. Heh, who would have ever thought the great Uchiha was gay? Then again, how could anyone think he wasn't? He had a choice of so many girls. Yet, since the beginning, he only liked Naruto. When he was still a Genin, and still being trained by Kakashi, he didn't really talk to Sakura, and it was Naruto's life he saved.

**[Scene Break]**

'No, no, NO! Now Naruto's going out with Sasuke, and he doesn't even know. He's going to kill me! And...damn it! _I'm_ the one who loves Sasuke. Not Naruto!'

When she reached Ichiraku she quickly performed her jutsu for the last time, before running off again. She didn't even stay to explain anything to Naruto, she was way too embarrassed. And she knew it would be too difficult to explain to Naruto anyway.

"Huh...what happened?" Naruto sat up quickly. What had happened? He couldn't even remember. All he remembered was Ino mumbling some jutsu, and then everything went black. And now, all he saw was Ino running away in a panic.

Sasuke approached Naruto, panting slightly as he slowed his jog to a walk, and stopped in front of the confused blonde

"Dobe, why did you run off like that?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto starred at him, confused. He had been sitting there the whole time...eating his ramen. Sure, he blacked out, but not for long...right?

"Run off? I didn't run off!" Naruto yelled, standing up.

"Don't play games with me dobe." Sasuke replied in annoyance, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Games? What are you talking about! I'm not playing games! Damn it Sasuke-teme, I don't even know what you're talking about. I was just sitting here, eating ramen, and you're bothering me now!" Naruto said, clenching his fists in annoyance.

"You're shy aren't you? Yes, that's it. It's kind of...cute." Sasuke said softly. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, in attempt to calm him. Naruto looked at the hand. It was moving slightly, in a comforting manner.

"Uh, Sasuke?" Naruto began, his eyes shifted over to Sasuke's 'comforting' hand, which was now gripping onto his shoulder, his fingers grabbing the cloth of Naruto's shirt.

"It's okay, dobe," Sasuke whispered as he leaned into Naruto. Sasuke was so close, that Naruto was able to feel the taller boys' breath on his cheek. What was Sasuke going to do? Naruto's heart was pounding in his chest. Why was he so nervous?

Sasuke's hand went from Naruto's shoulder, to his cheek, which he began to stroke lovingly.

"What's okay?" Naruto asked nervously.

"The shyness will go away with time." Sasuke responded to the blond boy.

"S...Sasuke?" Naruto asked calmly as Sasuke placed his lips against Naruto's. It was a quick kiss, and very gentle, filled with love and admiration. Before Naruto could even respond Sasuke pulled away.

"Wha...Sasuke, why did you...?" Naruto was puzzled. He and Sasuke had kissed only once before, and that was by accident. But now, it sure didn't seem like an accident, and Naruto highly doubted that it was. Why would Sasuke want to kiss him? And why so suddenly?

"It's okay dobe...I mean, we are going out now."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's okay dobe...I mean, we are going out now." At this comment, Naruto's eyes widened comically. Had Sasuke just said what he thought he said? They were going out now? When did that happen? Was Sasuke trying to play some sort of joke? No, couldn't be, Uchiha Sasuke did not play jokes on people. Naruto didn't remember a thing. He never said anything to Sasuke! This was the first time he even saw Sasuke today. It was impossible.

To say that Naruto was surprised would be an understatement. To say he was shocked would be a lie. It was hard to say what was going through the blond's mind at the time. He was far beyond surprised, and beyond shocked. Far beyond any type of emotion that could be described.

How was he going out with Sasuke? He never even mentioned anything about it! Unless...What had happened when he was unconscious? What did Ino do to him? Surely Ino hadn't said anything. Why would she? Ino liked Sasuke, why would she say anything about Naruto? Either way, how did Ino know about Naruto's feelings towards Sasuke? Naruto's mind was going into overdrive, so it did the only thing it could think of. It shut down.

And Naruto fainted.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, catching the blond boy just before he was about to hit the floor.

**[Scene Break]**

"Hokage-sama!" Ino yelled as she literally burst into Tsunade's office. The Godaime glanced up from her paperwork to look at the girl. Ino was panting, and her hair was messy. She was nervous for some reason, and it looked as though she had been running really fast from another part of the village.

"Ah, Ino! I was just going to call you here, nice timing!" Tsunade said. Sure, she did need to talk to Ino, but she wasn't about to call her.

"Oh? Okay, but I have to tell you something, Sasuke-" She began, but was cut off by Tsunade.

"Enough with Sasuke! You're old enough to get over a childhood crush. I have a mission for you." Tsunade held out a piece of paper. Ino was being sent on a B-class mission in the Hidden Village of Mist. She was to leave right away, no questions asked.

"I'll go Hokage-sama, but Naruto-" She was cut off again.

"Oh I see! Now it's Naruto you have the crush on? Ino, what am I going to do with you?" Tsunade asked as she got up and walked towards Ino. She pushed the blonde-haired Chuunin out the door.

"Wait!" Ino yelled, in attempt to get the Hokage's attention.

...and closed the door on her, locking it before she walked away.

"Teenagers..." Tsunade sighed as she plopped back onto her chair to finish the enormous piles of paperwork that magically kept appearing. She could only hope that some else would bother her, because she really didn't want to do all this damn paperwork.

"Oh well. It won't be too bad. Naruto will say something. He'll tell Sasuke that it wasn't him and everything will be okay. There's really nothing for me to do. I'll let life work its magic, and when I return everything will be fine." Ino sighed in relief. Nothing would go wrong.

"Yup! Nothing to worry about!" She reassured herself as she walked out of the gates of Konoha. The mission seemed easy, so she'd just complete it, take a small break and come back to Konoha.

And when she returned, everything would be okay.

Or so she thought.

"Damn dobe...fainting like that. What the hell is wrong with him anyway?" Sasuke asked himself as he fixed Naruto, so he was holding the smaller teen bridal style in his arms. He stood up, and began walking to Naruto's apartment. He'd let Naruto rest for now. Sasuke smirked.

He'd need rest for later on.

He starred at the smaller boy. His chest was rising up and down slowly as he slept. Although Sasuke would never admit it, he liked holding Naruto; he liked being so close to him. And he was happy when Naruto told Sasuke that he loved him.

It was hard. Throughout the past 3 years (they were now 15), he had been holding back his feelings. He didn't have the guts to admit his feelings to Naruto, nor did he want to admit he was gay. But over the course of three years, his feelings grew. They had fought each other in the next chuunin exam. For some reason, the fight changed him. He didn't know why exactly. The fight had come out as a tie, and they were both knocked unconscious. When they awoke, Tsunade informed them that they were officially Chuunin.

Sasuke took the keys out of Naruto's pocket and opened the door. Naruto's apartment was tiny. It only had a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. He quickly walked into the blonds bedroom and placed Naruto gently on his bed, hoping the blond didn't injure himself from fainting. He looked over at the nightstand and saw an orange notebook there. He picked it up and read the front.

_The journal of Uzumaki Naruto_

"Tch, could you make it anymore obvious dobe?" Sasuke asked himself as he opened the book. He already knew everything about Naruto, so he didn't feel guilty about reading it.

_Dear journal,_

_I remember every day of my Academy years as if it were inscribed in my brain. I remember how all the girls always watched Sasuke, and almost worshiped him. I watched him too from a distance, but made sure to stay well hid. What would he think if I was watching him? He'd be disgusted at me! So at the same time, I pretended to have a crush on Sakura-chan. I do like her, but nothing more than a friend. I only wish I could tell Sasuke how I feel. But I know he'd be disgusted by it. He was so used to girls liking him. How would he react if a boy liked him too?_

_Naruto._

"He was watching me? For how long? Hn, I never noticed…"

_Dear journal,_

_I remember when we kissed on accident. Some kid pushed me into him. It was…interesting to say the least. I always wanted my first kiss to be with him, but never thought it would come true. After that, I never kissed anyone. My feelings of like slowly, but surely grew into love. I enjoyed the times we spent and trained together. I remember when Lee and Sakura-chan got together. Sasuke asked me if I was sad. I told him that I was really happy for Sakura-chan. He seemed a bit…happy at that, and I never found out why._

_Naruto_

"Of course I was happy. Happy that your 'crush' on her was over."

_Dear Journal,_

_It's so hard to suppress my feelings for him. I feel so stupid, almost like a girl. But I love him. I love him so much! I never had any problems with speaking my mind, so why can't I just do it now? Why is it so hard? Maybe all I need is a push in the right direction?_

_Naruto._

This entry was written sloppily, as if Naruto's hand was shaking as he wrote it. According to the date, it was written today.

"Hn, looks like you did get that extra push today, ne dobe?

Sasuke sighed and closed the book, placing it back onto the nightstand. They were together now, and Naruto didn't have to worry about anything else.

The raven pulled the blankets off of Naruto's body and climbed into bed next to him. He pulled the blankets over their body's and pulled the blond into his arms. Naruto squirmed slightly before cuddling into the warmth that suddenly surrounded him.

"Nnn, Sasuke." He whispered in his sleep.

* * *

Awww, all along Naruto loved Sasuke too. But he's still shocked at the fact that he's suddenly with Sasuke!

By the way, I do not hate Ino! I like her! She'll be back soon and more stuff will happen!


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Naruto noticed when he woke up was how warm, comfortable and safe he felt. It was the most amazing thing in the world, to wake up and feel that way. The second thing he noticed was that it was a person who was making him feel that way. And the final thing Uzumaki noticed when he woke up, was that the person who made him feel that way was Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto was lying on his side, with his face buried in Sasuke's chest. His own arms were scrunched up against his and his legs were curled in very slightly. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around his waist and the small of his back.

Naruto's eyes widened when his brain registered that it was Uchiha Sasuke, the guy he'd loved for a very long time was holding him. How did it happen anyway?

'I remember fainting…but that's all. Hmm, maybe he brought me here afterward and…OH NO! What if he raped me?' Naruto asked himself, and than realized how ridiculous he sounded. He wasn't in any sort of pain, nor was he naked. As a matter of fact, he and Sasuke were fully clothed.

'Sasuke wouldn't do that to me anyway…' Naruto concluded as he pulled away slightly. At this point, he didn't want Sasuke to awaken just yet. He had to figure out how the hell Sasuke came to the conclusion that they were going out. It was so sudden, so there had to be some reason.

'Not that I mind or anything," Naruto thought, sighing in slight annoyance when he couldn't get away from Sasuke's extremely tight hold. 'I do love him, but I just want to know _how_ he knows if I didn't even tell him! I never told anyone!' Naruto thought as Sasuke stirred awake. The raven sat up and looked over at the blond, who's eyes widened. What could he say now?

"Sasuke-" Naruto began. He had to asked Sasuke some questions, to see what had happened.

"Dobe, this place is too small. Why don't you move in with me?" He asked, running his hand through his hair, which was currently messy due to the fact that he had just woken up.

"But-" He tried again, hoping the raven wouldn't interrupt him.

"Hn, you don't have to share my room, unless you want to, that is. We can wait a little while before you move in my room." Sasuke told him, thinking Naruto was afraid of moving to quickly.

"I-"

"Although, waking up to your face every morning would be a nice thing." Sasuke said, and if Naruto was chocolate, he would have melted. That was one of the most amazing things anyone had ever said to him, and the fact that it was coming from the person he loved, made it a while lot more amazing.

"You…want to wake up next to me every morning?" Naruto asked, completely forgetting his goal to ask Sasuke what was going on. His heart was pounding; he was both nervous and excited.

"Yes, dobe. I love you." Sasuke said, and Naruto felt as though his heart was going to jump into his throat.

"Sasuke…Thank you, I love you too." Naruto said as he leaned forward, slowly wrapping his arms around the raven. He buried his face in Sasuke's neck, breathing in the older teen's unique scent. He nipped at Sasuke's neck experimentally, and smirked to himself when Sasuke's let out a slight gasp. Naruto laughed slightly and pulled back, looking into the ravens eyes.

"Trying to dominate me dobe? That's never going to happen." Sasuke said possessively, pushing the blond onto the bed, attacking his neck.

"O...oi! Stop it!" Naruto moaned. The kisses on his neck were beginning to turn him on, he didn't want Sasuke to notice.

"Stop it? I don't think so, dobe. You seem to be enjoying this anyway." Sasuke said, trailing his hand slowly down the blonds chest, until it rested upon his clothed erection.

"Ah! No…no! We have to me…meet Sakura-chan, and Ka…Kashi-sensei!" Naruto moaned, grabbing Sasuke hand and pulling it away. He never would have thought Sasuke would act like this.

Then again, Naruto never would have thought he actually ever be together with the raven.

"Yeah, as long as we're together now, what does it matter?" Naruto asked himself. Too bad he didn't realize that everything was going to go downhill when Ino returned.

**Three weeks later**

"Finally! I've been wanting to get back from this stupid mission from day one! I have to find Naruto, and Sasuke! As long as I find one of them, it'll be fine, because I can explain it to one, and than he'll explain it to the other." Ino said to herself as she walked into Tsunade's office. There were piles upon piles of paperwork that had yet to be done. Tsunade was sitting in the middle of it, reading something that wasn't related to Konoha at all.

"Oh, welcome back Ino. Did everything go well?" Tsunade asked, it sounded as though she had just woken up.

"Yeah! Everything went fine! I have to go now!" Ino said as he raced out of the room, not even bothering saying goodbye.

"Tch…teenagers…"

"Hi Ino." Chouji greeted his ex-teammate as he chomped on some potato chips. She seemed to be avoiding him a bit lately, and it made him a little sad. When they had first become teammates, she hated him, and vice-versa. She thought he was a fat pig, and he thought she was just some stuck-up girl. After some time, they had grown closer, and learned to care about each other much more. Next to Sakura, Chouji was Ino's best friend. But that was all Ino saw Chouji as. A friend. And all the while, Chouji wanted more than friendship.

"Hey Chouji. Have you seen Naruto or Sasuke-kun?" She asked, looking to the left and right, searching for them.

"They're probably training right now. The Jounin exams are next week, and they're both going to enter. What about you, are you going to enter?" Chouji asked, trying to start up a conversation while taking Ino's mind off of Sasuke. Chouji, as well as the rest of the rookie nine all knew that Sasuke and Naruto would eventually wind up together. And when it finally happened three weeks ago, no one was in the least bit surprised that they had gotten together (Although, Sakura was extremely happy).

"Training together? Jeez, they never stay away from each other very long, do they?" Ino asked out loud, but it was more to herself than Chouji.

"They're together now." Chouji said as he finished the last chip in the bag, and threw the empty bag into a nearby garbage.

"To…together? No way! It wasn't supposed to work out that way!" Ino exclaimed, horrified.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, before I left or my mission, I took over Naruto's body. In his body, I confessed me love to Sasuke, but Sasuke thought it was Naruto…and, he told him that he loved him too. But…how are they together? The only way that's possible is if Naruto felt the same…"

"Ino, it's been obvious for years! Of course they love each other. You should see how happy they are now." Chouji told his ex-teammate. He couldn't help but feel a bit hurt about the fact that Ino still 'loved' Sasuke. Couldn't she get over it? Couldn't she love him like she loved the Uchiha?

"I'll see you later, Chouji, I have to fix everything up, so split them up, before they get even more serious. Sasuke had his first kiss with Naruto…I don't want those two to have any other 'first' together." She said as she jogged away from Chouji, not hearing what he was saying to her.

"Ino, please…open your eyes."

**[Scene Break]**

Sasuke and Naruto panted as the sat next to one-another, on the grass. They had been sparring for about thirty minutes straight, and needed a rest.

"So, teme, you excited about the Jounin exams?" Naruto asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Tch, not really."

"Eh? Why not? I know we'll both pass it! What's not exciting about becoming a Jounin? That means we'll get a team soon!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. Naruto closed his eyes and leaned onto his shoulder, still a bit tired from the spar.

"Come on dobe, let's go home and shower. I'll treat you to ramen tonight."

Yatta! Ramen! Thanks Sasuke, I love you!"

Ino cringed as she watched the couple from afar.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

It seems like I'm bashing Ino, but I'm really not! I like her! She'll get over Sasuke eventually…And than she can be with Chouji. Yes, I actually like that pairing. It's really cute if you think about it. I like it more than ShikaIno, but I think I like InoSaku more. Hehe. Anyway, there are about two to three more chapters left, and this will be finished.


	4. Chapter 4

"_But Chouji_!" Ino whined pathetically. She had asked friend to come to the Yamanaka flower shop after she saw Sasuke and Naruto together, to ask for his help in splitting them up, but he was being _very_ difficult. He wasn't listening to anything she was saying, and it was driving her crazy. Wasn't Chouji her friend? Didn't he care about her at all? Weren't friends supposed to help one another out? If so, than why was Chouji being so difficult?

"I said no, Ino." Chouji said seriously. He saw how much the Uchiha and Uzumaki loved each other. He wasn't going to break them up. They were finally happy, not a care in the world.

"But isn't there anyone you love? Isn't there someone you want to be with?" Ino asked. And for a moment, Chouji froze, thinking she'd found out. But she didn't, she was simply trying to prove a point.

"Of course." He responded, and his ex-teammate gasped.

"Really? Who is it? How come you never told me?" She asked, excited for her friend.

"Don't worry about it, it's not ever going to happen between us anyway. But Ino, tell me something. Sasuke and Naruto are happy together, right?" He asked, his tone of voice being very serious.

"Well, it seems that way, but-" Ino began, but Chouji cut her off before she could babble on about anything else.

"If you really love Sasuke like you say you do, let him go. Let him be happy with Naruto, we all know that they love each other very much." Chouji said as he gathered up his things, and walked to the door of the flower shop.

"It hurts, to see the one you love crushing on another. But that's how life is sometimes…" He said as he opened the door, shutting it behind him, leaving Ino shocked at his words.

"Well, he's acting a bit weird. Fine, if he won't help me, I'll just do it myself!"

**[Scene Break]**

"You're warm, dobe." Sasuke said as he pulled his hand away from Naruto's forehead. The blond was currently laying in his bed, curled up. When he didn't show up to meet Sasuke for a spar, the raven got a bit worried about him and went back home to check up on him. He hadn't seen Naruto for a day, because Sasuke was on a mission, but the blond was fine before Sasuke left him.

"I'm fine, teme!" Naruto said as he sat up, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy. Naruto was currently living in the Uchiha mansion, but the couple didn't share a room yet. Instead, Naruto's room was located directly across from Sasuke's, which didn't stop the raven from sneaking in his room at night to watch him sleep.

"You're pale too. Go back to sleep, I'll get Tsunade to come check on you." Sasuke said as he pulled the covers over his boyfriend, making sure he was warm enough so he wouldn't get even sicker. It was rather strange, because Naruto never got sick. Sasuke could never recall a time where Naruto ever felt under the weather, so it made him a bit worried to see his blond boyfriend pale and warm.

**[Scene Break]**

"Good! That stuff worked! I'm glad it made him sick like the guy said it would. Naruto is a hard person to get sick, so I doubt he'll even _stay_ sick for that long. Now all I have to do is corner Sasuke before he gets to Tsunade-sama." Ino whispered to herself as she made her way towards Sasuke. She called out for him and he turned to her in annoyance. He never really had any interaction with her, and he was wondering why she was bothering him when he was trying to get to Tsunade to have her check on Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, there's something I need to tell you." She began.

**[Scene Break]**

"Sakura-san, calm down, and please wait!" Lee called out to his enraged girlfriend. Chouji had told Lee and Sakura everything. He told them how Ino was planning to sabotage Sasuke and Naruto's newfound relationship. It made Sakura extremely mad, because she knew how much they loved each other. If anything, Ino helped them, but when she found out that Ino wanted to split them up, she felt as though it was her duty to save them.

"How can you tell me to calm down? Sasuke and Naruto love each other, and now Ino-pig wants to split them up? I don't want that!" Sakura answered, before turning away. She had to get to Sasuke before Ino did.

**[Scene Break]**

"What?" Sasuke asked after the blond girls explanation.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry. I never meant it to happen this way." She said. She wanted to smile so badly, because she knew Sasuke believed her. Well, of course he did, because she was telling the truth. She told him that she borrowed Naruto's body for the confession. It was all the truth. She just never mentioned that Naruto really did feel the same.

Sasuke didn't say anything in response to Ino's apology. He felt hurt, but he didn't show it. He just seemed mad, very mad. Instead of heading towards The Hokage tower, he head back in the direction of the Uchiha estate.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out as the Uchiha neared his home. He looked angry, which made Sakura fear the worse.

"What is it?" He asked, annoyed. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He had to talk to Naruto, to see if it was true.

"Ino, did she-"

"You knew! You knew about it?" He yelled, not even giving her a chance to explain. He opened the door and slammed it in her face, enraged that he was being used by Naruto, the only person he loves.

**[Scene Break]**

"Naruto, get up!" Sasuke yelled as he threw open the door to the blond's room. Said blond was still sleeping peacefully, so Sasuke walked over to him and shook him harshly. Naruto whimpered slightly and opened his eyes, feeling worse than he had before.

"Wha? Sasuke, what's going on?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling like he was going to throw up.

"What was the point to this? What did you think you were going to gain? Or was it all some stupid prank of yours? Yes, that's it. You wanted to see if Uchiha Sasuke was able to love and show emotions. That's it, isn't it?" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Naruto yelled back, holding his head. He felt miserable, and having his boyfriend yell at him made it even worse.

"Don't give me that! The whole thing with Ino! She took your body and confessed her love to me. I thought it was you, and told you my feelings. And now I find out it's just a prank?"

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. So that was what had happened! It had been driving Naruto crazy! But it really did work out for the better, although, Sasuke was extremely pissed about it now.

"Sasuke, can you let me explain first? Please?" Naruto asked.

"You better hurry up, dobe. And you better tell me the truth." Sasuke warned.

"Sasuke, that day I confessed to you, Ino took my body. I've been trying to figure out what happened! You never gave me the time to ask what happened, so I let it go, because I really do love you. So I figured, we're together, so what does it matter how it happened? I'm happy, and you're happy, so there's nothing really wrong with it." Naruto explained.

"Nothing wrong? Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Sasuke asked.

"I tried teme! But you didn't let me!" Naruto yelled back.

"Get out Naruto, I'm sick of you." Sasuke said.

"What? I live here!" Naruto said, coughing slightly.

"I don't care. Get out. I don't want to see your face right now!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto slowly got out of the bed and changed his clothes. He felt like he was going to faint, but he ignored the feeling, as he made his way out of the house and over to Iruka's.

Ino watched Naruto as he sadly walked towards Iruka-sensei's house. She looked up at the window and saw Sasuke. The Uchiha looked sad, and hurt. Ino didn't want it to be like that! She wanted them to split up, so she can make a move on Sasuke. Now, everything was going wrong, because she felt guilty.

"What have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so stupid!" Ino screeched loudly as she watched Naruto walk towards Iruka's house. Naruto skin was pale, almost as pale as Sasuke's was. This meant that he was still sick, and he wasn't even wearing his trademark jacket. He was dressed in a pair of pants and a short sleeve shirt. The wind wasn't very chilling, but Naruto was shivering, most likely because he had a fever to accompany the cold, or whatever sickness he had.

"Why am I so stupid? They were so happy, and I had to fuck it up!" Ino yelled out herself as Naruto knock as hard as he could on Iruka's door. His hand shook slightly as he knocked again, this time a little louder. Iruka opened the door and the two talked for a few moments before the sick blue-eyed shinobi entered Iruka's house. Right before the door closed, she saw Iruka hug the blond teen in attempt to comfort him.

"Ino, I told you not to interfere! You messed up their relationship." Chouji said as he held out his hand. Ino took it and he pulled her up. She could feel how strong he was as he tugged on her hand. However, he was gently with her, holding onto her hand gently as she stood up.

"I know, and I feel bad now! What should I do? I have to get them back together!" Ino announced. She felt so stupid now. Everything Chouji said was right.

"It's not going to be easy, because Sasuke is stubborn, but I think I can help you." Chouji told her, she briefly wondered why he wasn't carrying any sweets or junk food, but passed it off without a second thought.

"Really, you'd do that for me?" Ino asked, smiling at her friend. He was always loyal to her, and she was grateful for that. She was always rather mean to him, but he always stuck by her.

"Of course Ino, I'd do anything for you." He responded, smiling back at her, happy that she was actually smiling at him.

**[Scene Break]**

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Would you like me to talk with him?" Iruka asked. He was shocked when Naruto came to his door, on the verge of tears, and very sick. Right now, the blond was lying in Iruka's bed, the blankets covering his whole body (with the exception of his head). He turned to the side to face Iruka.

"No, I'm the only one that can make things right, Iruka-sensei. But I wonder how he found out the truth, I mean, I didn't know Ino-chan took my body that time, so how did he find out?" Naruto asked, letting his eyelids close. He felt so tired, and he was freezing, despite the fact that he had about three blankets covering him.

"Maybe she told him." Iruka suggested, hoping it wasn't true. It seemed that whoever told Sasuke, told him in order to sabotage his newly formed relationship with Naruto. Iruka didn't know if anyone would actually do that. He highly doubted Ino would stoop so low as to break the two boys up.

"Ino-chan? No, I don't think so. Why would she anyway?" Naruto asked, yawning loudly. He closed his eyes as he waited for Iruka's response.

"I don't know, Naruto." He said softly. He waited for Naruto to respond, but all he got from the blond was calm breathing, which meant Naruto had fallen asleep. Iruka stood up and sighed softly. He turned off the lamp on the bedside table and left the room, hoping everything would be better for the blue-eyed shinobi tomorrow.

**[Scene Break]**

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled loudly, causing a few people who were walking by to stare, before resuming their work.

"Ah, it's troublesome. She came to me and explained everything, and than she told me to tell you. And here I am, telling you. Can I leave now? I'm tired…" Shikamaru said, yawning slightly. He was on his way home from a mission, when Ino cornered him and explained the whole Sasuke-Naruto story to him. She told him to explain everything to Sakura, and than left with Chouji.

"Fine! Leave, you're of no help anyway." She said, shoeing him away. He shrugged his shoulders slightly and left the pink-haired kunoichi to attempt to think of a plan to get Sasuke and Naruto back together. He'd rather be sleeping now, anyway.

'I can't believe her! How could she do something like this? Can't she see how happy they were together? Argh! I better go talk to Sasuke-kun…' Sakura told herself. She was originally on her way to see Tsunade for a little extra training. But right now, her two friends were more important than that.

**[Scene Break]**

The only light in the room was the sunlight cascading through the window. The curtains were dark, and pulled almost completely over the window, allowing only a tiny bit of sunlight inside the bedroom.

Sasuke sat on the edge of Naruto's unmade bed. He hadn't moved there since he threw Naruto out, which was a few hours ago. He found it hard to believe that Naruto hurt him that much. It must have been a stupid joke. 'See if Uchiha Sasuke could actually love another human.' Ha! Some joke. Did Naruto know that it broke Sasuke's heart?

"Damn dobe." Sasuke cursed. He gripped onto Naruto's pillow, brought it to his chest, and inhaled. It smelled just like Naruto.

Sasuke could feel his heart clench painfully. He felt bad for yelling at Naruto, but he felt that the blond deserved it!

"Hn, what's this?" Sasuke asked himself as he peered inside the nightstand. It was open an inch, and Sasuke saw Naruto's journal. He reached inside the drawer and pulled out the journal. It was the same journal he read earlier in the month, when he and Naruto had first gotten together.

Sasuke flipped through the pages until he landed on a page he didn't read. It was dated about two weeks after the last entry.

**Dear Journal,**

_I don't know what happened that day when Sasuke told me we were going out, but I'm happy. Someone must have pushed us in the right direction, and I'm happier than ever. I love him so much, and we live together now. Well, what I mean is he let me move into his mansion. It's huge! I got lost a couple of times resulting in the damn teme making fun of me (Sasuke laughed at this). But it's fine I guess. My room is right next to his because there is no way I'm sharing his room. He's snuck into my room a couple of times before and slept in my bed. It felt amazing to have his arms wrapped around me all night. And it feels so nice to feel his warmth against my body, and his breath against my neck. It's so nice to actually wake up to him. I love the fact that his sleeping face is the first thing I see in the morning. If not, he wakes up before me, and when I do wake up, I see him staring down at me. Tch, this entry is so damn girly. I hope Sasuke-teme never see's it…I don't need any more of his taunting._

**Naruto**

"I don't understand. He's acting as if he has no clue about Ino!" Sasuke said quietly as he closed the book.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun?" A voice called out from the door. Sasuke briefly wondered how someone got in, but he remembered that Naruto most likely didn't lock the door when he left.

"Ino? What are you doing in here? Get out!" He yelled, throwing the book at the door. She shrieked and dodged the book. It felt to the floor and opened on a page that Sasuke hadn't read yet. She was the last person he wanted to deal with right now.

"Wait! No…Please, let me explain!" She yelled in defense as she walked into the room. Chouji stood behind her, holding onto her shoulders.

"Explain what? You already explained. Now get out." He said. Their was anger and something else lacing his speech, and if Ino wasn't so determined to get him back with Naruto, she would have high tailed it out of the room.

"You're so stubborn!" She accused. She wondered why she ever had a crush on him, and she also wondered how Naruto put up with him.

"Hn. Stubborn am I?" Sasuke smirked, taking it as a joke.

"Yes! Please Sasuke, let me explain this to you! Yes, I stole his body and confessed my love for you, but Naruto-"

"Enough!" He yelled, causing Ino to back up into Chouji's chest.

"You're just like the rest of them. You don't even know me, but you tell me you love me? How can you love someone you don't even know? You only judge by my looks and grades and shinobi skills. If you really knew me, you wouldn't like me very much. Now get out, both of you. Or I will kill you." He threatened, but Ino wasn't going to give up.

"Come on Ino, we can come back after he's cooled down." Chouji whispered into her ear. They were about to leave the room, but Sakura suddenly bust in, panting and crying.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto…" She said, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"What? What about him?" He yelled, worried about his love.

"He's dying!" She yelled, falling to the floor on her knees, sobbing.

"Dying? Where is he?" Sasuke asked, panicking. He completely pushed aside everything else and stood up. He walked over to Sakura and bent down to her level.

"He's…With Tsunade-sama. Sasuke, please, go to him! I know you two had a fight, but he needs you right now. Do you really want him to die thinking you hate him?" Sakura asked, tears slipping down her cheeks. Without a second thought, Sasuke stood up and ran out of the room.

**[Scene Break]**

"OI! What the hell was that for Tsunade-baachan?" Naruto asked. Even when he was sick he still had the energy to disrespect the Godaime Hokage.

"Shut up brat! I did that to sedate you. I won't have you running around the village when you have a fever of 102!" Tsunade said. She placed another blanket over him and ruffled his hair.

"But I want to talk to Sasuke!" Naruto whined, suddenly feeling dizzy. The sedative Tsunade gave him was beginning to work already. It was going to put him to sleep, but it was going to calm him down, and make him feel relaxed.

"Calm down. Sakura went to get him a few minutes ago."

"But he's not going to come, because he's mad at me, and he hates me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She told me the whole story. Trust in Sakura though, because she'll make it better. I'm going back to my office now. But brat, so help me, if I find you out of this bed you're going to be in real trouble!" She threatened as she left the room. Naruto sighed in annoyance and turned to his side, waiting for Sasuke to show up.

**[Scene Break]**

Sasuke raced up the steps to the Hokage tower. He figured Naruto was in the bedroom that Tsunade stayed in if she couldn't make it home, or if she was tired. He threw open the door and gazed over at the blond, who was on his side. His breathing was a little uneven, and despite all the blankets covering him, he was shivering.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he made his way over to the blond.


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered as he made his way over to the blond.

Naruto was on his side, with his back to Sasuke. His breathing was very shallow, and he was shivering from the lack of blankets. There were about four blankets thrown carelessly on the floor, and Sasuke figured that Naruto had been moving around in his sleep, which was why the blankets were all over the place. With a quiet moan of pain, Naruto flipped over and faced Sasuke, his eyes open, yet hazy.

"Sa…Sasuke?" Naruto said as he slowly sat up. He leaned against the pillows and wall, and rubbed his weary eyes. He was still tired from the sedatives.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over to the blonds side. He took his hand within his.

"Sasuke, what-" Naruto wanted to ask Sasuke why he was here, because he thought that the Uchiha was mad at him, but now he seemed almost resentful.

"Shh, save your energy Naruto. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I don't hate you, and I know that nothing is your fault, Ino explained everything to me, and I read your journal. I…I love you Naruto! Just…please, don't leave me! I can't lose anyone else I care about!" Sasuke said, causing Naruto to stare down at him in shock. He had no clue what his boyfriend was talking about.

"Umm, Sasuke-teme, why would I leave you? I thought you were going to leave me…" Naruto said sadly.

"No! I won't leave you, dobe! I love you, I want to be with you for a long time. Will you stay with me, please? Don't die Naruto…"

"EH! Die, who said I was dying?" Naruto shrieked. Sure, he was sick, but it was only a cold, or something! He wouldn't let something that stupid kill him.

"Sakura." Sasuke responded, and Naruto smiled. Sakura was truly an amazing friend.

"Sasuke, I think Sakura-chan told you that so…so you'd forgive me. I'm not dying. In fact, I feel loads better thanks to Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto told him. He could only hope that Sasuke wouldn't be mad at him.

"What? She lied to me? And Ino…what the hell?" Sasuke was confused. Why had everyone tried so hard to get them back together? Especially Ino, because it seemed as though she was trying her hardest to sabotage their relationship from the beginning.

"I don't know Sasuke. Can we just forget about it? You're my best friend and my boyfriend. I love you, can we just go home?" Naruto asked. Everything was very simple, but Sasuke was making it very difficult.

**[Scene Break]**

"What? You lied to him? How could you lie like that, he's going to be so worried about Naruto now!" Ino yelled at the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura was shaking her head and laughing at Ino.

"That's the point Ino! He's going to apologize, and everything will work out. Now, I must go and see Tsunade-sama, I'll see you later. Oh, and Chouji?" She called out. Chouji looked up at Sakura, confused.

"Yes?"

"Good luck!" Sakura winked before dashing off towards the Hokage tower.

"What was that about? Good luck on what? What's she talking about, Chouji?" Ino asked.

"It's a long story Ino." Chouji told her.

"So? We have time." Ino said casually. Chouji sighed. He had hoped to tell her his feelings in a different way. But Ino was a very pushy girl, and he wasn't going to be able to get out of it now.

**[Scene Break]**

"Sasuke, let's go home. I'd rather sleep in my bed, anyway. It's a lot more comfortable than this stupid bed I'm on." Naruto said as he swung his feet to the edge of the bed. He slipped on his sandals and stood up.

"Why don't you sleep in my bed instead?" Sasuke suggested.

"Oi, teme…I'd rather not have sex while I'm sick, and plus, we've only been together for a short time, what makes you think I'm that easy?" Naruto asked.

"Tch, dobe. You're dense. I don't mean sleep with me in a sexual way. Now who's the pervert?" Sasuke smirked, causing Naruto to blush.

"O…oi! I know you were thinking the same thing, so shut up teme!" Naruto growled as the couple made their way out of the building. Sasuke took Naruto's hand as he led him to their home.

"Tch, in your dreams dobe. You call me a pervert, but you were the one who trained with Jiraiya. I think you're the perverted one between the two of us." Sasuke stated.

"Oh no teme! Don't you dare turn this around on me! You're the one who sneaks into my room at night to try and have sex!" Naruto yelled.

"No, you're wrong. I only want to hold you." Sasuke defended himself.

"HA! Then why you always grope me? Looks like you're the real pervert here, teme!"

**[Scene Break]**

Ino smiled as she let Chouji embrace he from behind. She watched as Sasuke and Naruto walked to their mansion together, hand and hand. They were bickering, but anyone who knew them well enough knew that it was one way of saying 'I love you'. It was sweet, and she wanted to kick herself for breaking them up in the first place. Now, they were together again, and they were happy.

"I guess my original plan backfired, but in a good way."

* * *

Wah! It's over. I hope you all liked it! It was fun to write. Thanks so much for reading! And stay tuned for me new fic!


End file.
